Plumber and Pirate
by Patplayworld
Summary: Mario got suck in One Piece World. Mario had to find Peach so he travel with the Straw hat Crew. Will he find Princess Peach and his brother. And the lost toad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! Right now I will be focusing on making this story. I need to work on how long will the story be. So I will do some One Piece crossover for now. I hope you enjoy this series and see you later.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Plumber meet Pirate**

This story of how the plumber name Mario meet the Straw Hat pirate start here. In Whisky Peak. Luffy and his crew were greeted by the "resident" of the Whisky Peak's Town. Later a swordsman named Zoro, find out they were working with Baron Work. So he fight them. In the middle of the fight. Something unexpectable happened.

"Whoa! Is that a shotgun?! That is dangerous." Zoro said while he look at the huge man named Mr.8. He was looking for Zoro. Then something happened. "Whoa! What is that!" One of the bounty hunter shouted. Everyone look at where the bounty hunter pointed. A block with a question mark sign and a comet star is falling right above them. Some of the block hit the bounty hunter. The comet fall near one of the bounty hunter feet and he try and taste it. "It's sweet." He said. "What is going on?" Mr.8 asked. Then something fell down hard.

The bounty hunter look at the fallen figured. He wear a red shirt and a overall. He also wear a red cap with a "M" on it and he had a bushy mustache "Who is this? And how did he fell out of the sky?" One of the bounty hunter asked. Everyone began to look each other and asked a lot of question (of course not Zoro). Then the man jump awake. He jump so high. Higher than the tallest building in the town. And he came down. He look at everyone around him and the word he said is. "Where on Mushroom Kingdom am I?" The man asked himself.

"Who are you?! Explain yourself!" One of the bounty hunter asked out loud. "Hello! Mine telling me where am I? If so, please tell me that who are you?" The man asked. "Excuse me?! We are the one asking about who are you!" Everyone (minus Zoro) said. "Oh! My apologize, how rude of me. I'm Mario! Just a Plumber who is right now literally lost." Mario introduce himself. "Well, too bad you are going to die here!" the bounty hunter take out his sword and swing at Mario. Mario dodge it with a high jump and stomp on him real hard. The man fainted after he got stomp. Mario look at everyone with a angry glare. "I'm just trying to be polite and this is your politeness? Well, no one mess with Super Mario!" Mario jump on each bounty hunter, taking them out with one jump. Mr.9 throw his chain at Mario. "Now you are trap Fat Man!" Mr.9 hold his baton and was about to hit Mario. Luckily Zoro grab him out of there and run away.

"Ma ma mia! Thanks Mr! I'm Mario! That hit would have hurt if you didn't save me." Mario thanked Zoro. "I'm Zoro, I should be the one thanking you. You kinda help me take down some of them. I need to take them out." Zoro said. "Oh, I don't really had time for this but when someone is in help, Super Mario is always there to help!" Mario's word make Zoro smirk. He unhand Mario and both of them turn around and go back to the destination.

Mario went and confront . Zoro went and confront Mr.9 and Mr.8. "Carue!" whistle and a duck appear. "Umm, a duck? And are you?" Mario was a bit shock that she is riding a duck. "Go!" was trying to ordered Carue to go but he sit instead. "Not sit I said Go!" She smack the duck head. " _I had no idea what is going on now_." Mario thought. Meanwhile on Zoro side. "Igarappappa!" Mr.8 shoot a shotgun from his hair again. Zoro is dodging it as Miss. Wednesday shouted. "Stop! Or else your captain die with this." Mario come out. "Sorry Zoro! She got me guard down with a very confusing dance." "I told you that was suppose make you feel happy! Not confused! Haven't yo- Ugh! I better not talk anymore." Miss. Wednesday turn back to Luffy with a embarrass look. "I got you!" Mr.9 chain Zoro arm. "Heh! Is that all you got?" Zoro said and he pulled Mr.9 with his chain and throw him at . "Sorry but I am using your body Luffy!" Zoro jump on Luffy and slash Mr.8. He fell down as Mario got up to Zoro with a clapping. "Wow! You are pretty good for a swordsman. I never encounter a lot of swordsmen. You are pretty impressive." Mario comment on Zoro skill. "If I am going to be a Sword Master, I need to be good of course." Zoro said as he withdraw his swords.

Suddenly, someone said. "What is this? You lost to a Fat man and one swordsman?" Zoro and Mario turn around to see a man and a woman with a umbrella/parasol. "Mr.5! !" shouted. "You are found out or shall I say, Vivi, Princess of the Alabasta?" Mr.5 said. "We were send here to eliminate you since you are a spy and the boss secret is out." said. This cause who is now called Vivi surprised. Mario was shock about this. "Oi Mario, you ok?" Zoro asked. "She's a princess?!" Mario asked. "What will I do now? My main objective is to… But, if I leave a princess of another kingdom get captured. Then she will, then she will.." Mario clutch his fist and slam it to the building. "Oi." Zoro was confuse what was Mario mad about. He and Zoro look at the princess as they saw Mr.8 which they found out that his name is Igaram. And Mr.9 and , protecting her. "Run Princess!" Igaram said with a determination to protect her. He was blown away by Mr.5 who just use his booger into a explosion.

"Yuck." Zoro said. Vivi have no place to run. She is cornered by Mr.5 and . As Mr.5 was about to shoot out another booger. "Stop!" It was Mario, he stomp on Mr.5 and grab Vivi and jump on the building and run away. Mr.5 got a bleeding on his head. Mario's stomping was powerful. "Ah! Are you ok Mr.5?" asked. "Unforgivable." Mr.5 said. "Follow him! He had the princess!" Mr.5 and follow the direction Mario goes. Zoro come out and wondered. "What is he mad about? He never met those two, yet he help her when he heard she was a princess." Zoro wondered as he was grab by someone. "Please, save her!" It was Igaram. "Why should I help you? Unhand me!" Zoro shouted. "Please! If she died! Alabasta would ended! Please deliver her to Alabasta! I will give you anything!"

"How about a 1 million berries?" Nami asked as she came out. "Nami?!" Zoro was surprised that she wasn't knock out the whole time. "What?! But, we didn't have that much money." Igaram said. "Oh? So you are going to let the princess died?" Nami said it with a greedy face. "Ugh! I'm sure if you deliver her first, the kingdom would have enough money to pay you!" Igaram clutch his fist. "Ok! Zoro! You go!" Nami ordered. 'Huh?! Why me?! It's your business!" Zoro asked. "Oh? I am sure you haven't forgot about the money you didn't pay me." Nami asked. "Wait what?! But I pay you back exactly the same money." Zoro said. "Didn't I say, two times?" Nami asked with a greedy look. "Ugh! Ok!" Zoro said it with anger. "But first of all, who is that man you are teaming up with? And what is this sweet crystal? What is this random hard block?" Nami asked. "To be equal, that is Mario. I don't really know him, but I heard that he is kinda lost and he fell from the sky. And those two? I have no idea. Maybe Mario know.

Meanwhile on Mario side. "Why are you helping me?! Aren't you our enemies?!" Vivi asked. "You are a princess Miss! Princess need help! And if I didn't help you, I would not be fit to be called Super Mario!" Mario said. "Wait, just because I'm a princess, you help me?!" Vivi shouted and stopped Mario. Carue catch up with her. "*sign* You see, I am a hero of a Kingdom named Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said. "Mushroom Kingdom? What kind of Kingdom is that?" Vivi asked. "I am kinda expecting that. I think I have been transport to another world." Mario said. "Another World?!" Vivi was surprised. "Yes, there are so many human around here! No Goombas, Koopas, Bom-ombs, and of all things Toads! Anything I have encounter everyday is not here at all!" Mario said. "I always rescue a princess named Peach from a giant turtle breathing fire named Bowser. Peach is kind. If I didn't help a people, even if I don't know them, Peach would have hate me for not helping other people! I always help the kind people I have come across. You pretend to be a bad person. I know because you cared. You cared them Vivi. You cared the person who was willing to sacrifice themselves to protect you." Mario said. "I see, sorry for doubting you Mario. And I assumed you will help me get back to my homeland?" Vivi asked. "Of course! I had help another kingdom before! Why wouldn't I help you with that?" Mario said. "M-Mario. Thank you." Vivi said. "I am kinda worried about Zoro, but I'm sure he can handle himself since those two are after us. Now, lets find a boat and search for Alaba-" Mario stop because he notice something. He jump to dodge the booger.

"Heh, aren't you are good. That is a impressive jump for a fat man like you." It was Mr.5, he caught up to Mario. "Gah! We had no time for this! Vivi! Get on the duck and run! Find some safe place! Go!" Mario shouted. "Mario.." Vivi run away with a tear. "Heh, aren't you are a bit heroic? Now for to payback with that stomp of yours!" He tried to kick Mario but Mario jump to dodge it, the building got exploded. "Ma ma mia!" Mario cried. "I am a Bomb Bomb Man! I ate a Bomb Bomb fruit see." Mr.5 said. " _I am guessing it some sort of special abilities in this world. I had no time for this! I need a Item Block._ " Mario thought and began to look for one. he saw one on sight. "Ah ha!" Mario went and hit use head on an Item Block. "What are yo- What the?!" Mr.5 was surprised when he saw a flower come out of the block. The block turned brown and Mario grab the flower. His clothes has change into white instead of red. "I can actually use fire but that is close range! With this, I can use it from a far place without getting exploded!" Mario then began to throw a ton of fire. Mr.5 dodge it and ran away. " _I got to retreat! This guy is dangerous!_ " He thought and ran away. "Better go find Vivi now." Mario said as he goes to the direction Vivi went. A few minutes he found Vivi, but there are two guys fighting each other as Mario saw Mr.5 and get blown away. "Zoro?! Hey! Stop! Aren't you are frie-" Mario was cut off because he saw Nami (he doesn't know her yet) smack the two into each other face. "M- !" Vivi cried as Nami turn around. "Well, we better get some explaining.

Nami explain and introduce herself to Mario why they are fighting each other as Luffy laugh because he thought Zoro want more sake. Zoro was mad and look at Vivi. Nami also explain to Vivi that now she need to help her and that she need to 1 million berries for that. "As I say, now will you-" Nami was cut off by Vivi. "I don't want to include other people in this! You will get chased by over 1000 men of the Baron work if they know you are helping!" Vivi said as Mario look at her with a bit of worried. "Hey! What is the boss name?" Luffy asked. "T-the Boss name?!" Vivi was surprised by Luffy Question. "If I told you his name, you would be chased by them!" "Oh come on! What was the problem with the boss name?" Nami asked. "H- he was a dangerous person and he is one of the seven warlord! His name is Crocodile!" Vivi cried. Mario look at her with a shock face. So does Nami. Luffy and Zoro smirk. Then the four saw a vulture and a sea otter. Then the two flies away. "Was that one of the boss's men?! Why did you had to-" "I'm sorry it slip my mouth." As Nami was shaking Vivi as she was apologizing. Mario face palm at Luffy and Zoro as they think of the Warlord (Even if Mario don't know what kind of title is it, he know how dangerous it is considering how Vivi is so scared to said it) is nothing. "This is interesting." Zoro said. "It's not!" Nami said and cried. "I-I had at least a half of it. No a bit more than a half. Please calm down." Vivi tried to cheer Nami up. "Well this is a good bye then! I am not getting chase by 2000 men or more!" Nami cried. "Where are you going?" Luffy asked. "Hiding, it may been a short time but it is a good day wit-" Nami stop when he saw the otter drawing. The otter showed Mario, Luffy, Zoro and Nami herself. "Ah! That is a good drawin- Hey wait a minute!" Nami shouted as they flies away again. Vivi tried to cheer her up again. "There they go, now I had another reason to help her." Mario said as he saw Igaram came in. "Umm, dude, why are you trying to dress like Vivi?" Vivi and the others turn around and saw Igaram too. "Igaram!" Vivi cried. "Mamamaaaa! Vivi! And you three! I will be a bait for that! Meanwhile, you go grab the other and go to Alabasta! I will inform the Alabasta so please hand the Eternal Pose to me." Igaram asked. "Are those suppose to be us?" Luffy asked. "Ok.." Vivi handed over the Eternal Pose. Igaram goes to the boat and left. "Don't worry! This Igaram will never die for you!" Igaram shouted as the explosion came. "Ig- Igaram! No!" Vivi cried.

"Vivi! This is no time!" Nami grab Vivi. "She's right! Don't make Igaram death in vain!" Mario said. "He wish for you to go to Alabasta safety. We will grant his wish for you!" Mario said it. Vivi look at Mario with a tear. She swipe them off and. "Thank Mario, you are the kindest person I had all met." Vivi said. The team separated as Luffy went and grab his sleeping crew. He grab Usopp and Sanji and ran to the ship as the two cried in pain. Meanwhile Vivi cannot leave because she is missing Carue. "But I need to!" Vivi said. "What's wrong?" Zoro asked. "She said Carue is gone and he is suppose to come when she whistle." Nami said. "Uhh, you mean him?" Zoro pointed at Carue. "When did you?!" Vivi asked. "He got on the ship before me." Zoro said. "Oh, you are coming of course Mario, Vivi is coming with us after all. But are you not concern about us being a pirate at all?" "Nah. I had met a pirate before, I met a undead and a cowardly pirate. At first they won't help me but later they did. And you didn't try and kill me Zoro! So I assumed you are good!" Mario answered. Luffy arrived and he told Nami to set sail. "Wait Luffy! We haven't get enough time to stay!" "Come on! There were beautiful lady there!" Sanji and Usopp complained. As Nami smack them. "Isn't this a nice ship?" someone said. "You better watch out." "Come on, leave it to me!" Nami said as she pause for a second. "Was that you Luffy?" "Uh, nope." Luffy answered. She look back and saw a woman with a long hair and a hat. "Miss All-Sunday!" Vivi clutch his fist. "Oh, you think your friend there can go away easy? No of course." Miss All-Sunday said. "You are the one who let us get the information and you tell him!" Vivi cried. "Yes I did." Miss All-Sunday said. "You will not get away for what you did to Igaram!" Vivi cried as she try to attack her.

Nami take out long stick and Sanji got a gun and Usopp got a Slingshot. Zoro take out his sword. Mario stood there with a angry face. `"Don't point a dangerous weapon to me." Miss All-Sunday did something. She somehow make everyone got unarmed and throw Sanji and Usopp to the crew. "Devil Fruit?!" Nami questioned. "So you are Monkey D Luffy. Aren't you are a interesting one? Helping the person who could get you killed." Miss All-Sunday did something which make Luffy's hat flew to her. "Hey give that back!" Luffy shouted. After a taunting she gave the hat back to Luffy. "How about you have a shortcut? Little Garden is where you are going next. And that place is too dangerous for you." Miss All-Sunday throw a Eternal Pose to Vivi. Vivi try to think about it but Luffy broke it. Nami then punch Luffy saying that what if she's a good person. But Luffy don't like her. Mario like Luffy. He decided to take a longer route and more dangerous. Later Miss All-Sunday left. She got on a turtle and it swam away.

"By the way, who are you?" Sanji, Usopp and Luffy asked. Zoro face palmed. "He is the person who want to help get Vivi back home and he need to go somewhere too." Zoro said. "I need to tell you guys this before I introduce myself." Mario said. He told his theory to the crew just like he told Vivi. "What?! You are from another world because there is something that you usually see but you did not see it." Nami asked in surprise. "Yep, now of the introduction…" Mario introduce himself fully this time. He explain he is Super Mario the jump man. He is a plumber hero that rescues a princess named Peach (He doesn't introduce Luigi because he think that Luigi is ok) from a turtle named Bowser. "I see… Join my cr-" "NO! He had work to do so NO!" Nami disturb Luffy by kicking him into the face. "I can't be pirate anyway. My job is plumber. Oh! You collect some Item Block and Star Bit!" Mario said. "So what do these thing do?" Zoro asked. "Well, I mostly use Star Bit to help the Lumas, don't ask what is it. And the Item Block is a block where mostly gold coin come out of it!" Mario said as Nami eye have a B sign on it. "That is what we use to buy things, something it give me item to help me. Such as fire power! Oh and it wear off already. I just noticed." Mario look at this clothes. "Mario! I am glad that you want to help me." Vivi said. "I really want you guys to meet Princess Peach! She make good cake! She is also nice and beautiful." Mario said. "CAKE?!" Luffy want to eat some of it. "I am interested to meet this beautiful lady! And her cake!" Sanji felled in love imagining what does Peach look like. Mario sighed and smile. " _Maybe I will travel with them until I find Peach and a way to get home._ " Mario thought.

* * *

 ** _Whew! This is the end for now guys! Mario get all the girls. Most of the girl (some villain) like Mario if you didn't know. I am so excited even if this is my own story. Well, please review if there is something I miss (I know about the speech so minus the speech). Well, Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's Plumber and Pirate Chapter 2! I am so excited to write a story like this. I really hope you enjoy it. Also I notice some missing things from the last chapter. I am certain I write it but for some reason, it didn't post so I had no idea. I am just going to leave that there. Well, to the**_ ** _story now. Bye!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reunion with Best Friend**

"Hey guys!" Nami shouted. "I see an island! It might be Little Garden!" Luffy and the other came out. They saw an island with nature. As the ship went inside. They saw a giant tiger die and later a giant bird almost attack Sanji. "Maybe we should stay in the boat and not go out." Nami said with fear. "I'm sorry but I am thinking about something, if my friend got into this world too… I may find one of my friend in this island, so I will go and search." Mario said. "I will be back whether I find them or not. Is anyone coming with me?" Mario asked. "I will go! Shishishi!" Luffy giggled. "So I will and Luffy." Vivi said.

"Yosh! Sanji! Prepare a lunchbox!" Luffy said. Later, Mario, Luffy and Vivi went into the forest. "Nami! We are almost out of food so I am going to get some." Sanji said. "I will go too." Zoro said. "No you idiot! How about this? The one with the biggest food win." Sanji said. "Deal." Zoro said as they both went out. "Nooo! They are gone…" Usopp said with a tear.

Meanwhile, on Mario side… "This place look like a habitat for dinosaur." Mario said. "Didn't dinosaur extinct? How did you know?" Vivi asked. "In my world, dinosaur are still alive, though, I only find one friendly species. He is one of my friend." Mario replied. "I see… who is it?" Vivi ask again. "His name is Yoshi, his species name is also Yoshi. They come out in a different color, the one who is my best friend is green." Mario said. "I see…" Vivi said. "His species can stretch their tongue like a lizard or a chameleon. They love fruit the most but they can eat almost everything." Mario said. "I see, that is kinda creepy, hey, where's Luffy?" Vivi asked which make Mario look around for him. "Yahoo!" It was Luffy, Mario look up to see where did the voice come from.

"Luffy! That is dangerous! And is that a dinosaur?!" Vivi screamed. She saw a long neck dinosaur. Luffy want to look at the view and he "accidentally" make it angry, which cause its pack to attack him. One of them ate Luffy but he was saved by a Giant. The Giant cut the dinosaur neck. Vivi was stood there, surprised. " _W-What the?! Why am I getting a headache all the sudd-_ " Mario fainted.

Few hours past… He found himself in some sort of cave alike. He look around to see where's Luffy and Vivi. He heard an explosion and he went to check it. He saw the same giant attacking Luffy and Vivi and Carue. Mario jumped to Vivi. "Mario! Thank goodness your awake!" Vivi said. "What happened?!" Mario asked. "Well, after you fainted for some reason, that giant named Dorry put you in his cave. After his duel, he drink a rum and suddenly, an explosion!" Vivi replied. Dorry then suddenly calm down. "Sorry for doubting you, but I wonder who put the bomb?" Dorry asked. "And he calm down." Vivi said as a volcano explode. "Oh no! Don't go fight please Dorry! You are injured!" "Sorry but…" He then trapped Luffy and the other in his cave. "I had to go!" Dorry left. "Hey Mario! You are awake!" Luffy said. "Yeah, I just suddenly faint. I don't know why though." Mario said.

Later… "Well, look at that. Trap inside there." Miss Valentine came in. "Miss Valentine!" Vivi said as Mario and Luffy glared at Miss Valentine. "Come over here now princess. Or else…" Miss Valentine hold Carue. "Hey! I don't know who you are but that was merely cheating!" A voice said. Everyone look at the voice direction. "Now now now, how about we play this fair and squares." A little yellow ball with a star on it said. "Who are you and how there you disturb!" Miss Valentine said as Mario look happy to see the yellow female ball. "Oh hold on! Isn't that Mario?! I had been looking for you!" The yellow ball flew to Mario, ignoring Miss Valentine. "Hello Starlow. I am glad to see you but I am in a a bit of trouble." Mario said. "Well, lets hel- umm, are we too slow?" Starlow asked when she saw nobody is around. "Oh c'mon! They left us!" She said with anger. "How did you get here first of all?" Mario asked. "Umm, lets say… Got stuck in another world and I'm sure you know and I was on this island fill with giant and dinosaurs. Yeah." Starlow replied.

"We better go and help them. They are your friend right?" Mario nodded. The two went to find Luffy and Vivi. Later… again… and meanwhile...

"I cannot believe I am stuck with a talking dinosaur." Zoro said as he look at the green dinosaur being frozen because of the wax. "Why am I stuck here? What did I do anyway? Plus, I cannot believe I need to speak the language right now." It was Yoshi. He was looking at the structure. "Well, I am sure Luffy or will come t-" Nami was cut off. "MARIO?! YOU MET MARIO?! HE IS HERE?!" Yoshi cried. "Hey! Don't tell me you are Yoshi! One of Mario's friend?" Vivi asked. "Yep! I help the brothers to rescue the princess! If Mario is helping you… You must be good!" Yoshi said. "You know Nami, Luffy may not be able to help us right now." Zoro said as he look at Luffy being manipulate by Miss Golden Week.

"Ugh! Phew! Finally out of that nasty for- WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" It was Starlow. She was surprised by the weird structure made of wax. "That thing is ugly!" Starlow said. "Hey! Mind your manners?!" Mr.3 said. "You must be the bad people! Take this! Super Nova Sparkle!" Starlow unleash some sort of heart attack with sparkle and knock Mr.3 away. "Umm…." Vivi was surprised that attack actually work. "Starlow! I will free Luffy! Can you annoy that guy while I help him?" Mario come out. "Yeah sure. As long he doesn't anger me." Starlow said. She saw Usopp then shouted. "YOU THERE! IF YA WANT TO HELP YOUR FRIEND! HELP ME YOU COWARD! DON'T BE LIKE LUIGI!" Starlow shout in anger, scaring Usopp and Carue. "Well then, I should say, HELLO YELLO." Starlow said and begin to spin around Mr.3 annoyingly.

"Take this! FireStar!" Usopp shoot a ball of flame from his slingshot freeing Luffy from the curse. "Thanks Usopp!" Luffy said. "Ok never mind… but Luffy! Take care of Mr.3! Starlow can't really fight!" Mario said. "Gomu Gomu no….. Pistol!" Luffy stretch his arm and hit Mr.3. It surprise Starlow. "Umm, weird friend you got there." Starlow said. Usopp then shoot another FireStar and burn the Structure. "MARIO! I MISS YOU!" Yoshi came in and hug Mario. "Yoshi?! Look like you too got stuck in this island." Mario said patting Yoshi. "Yoshi need fruit. Yoshi can fight the bomb guy!" Yoshi said as Mario jump into the tree and grab some fruit. Yoshi ate it and lay an egg. He aim the egg at Mr.5.

He threw the egg at him. "WHAT THE?! That hurt! And was it necessary to throw an egg that is just layed?" Mr.5 asked. "Yes, for Yoshi species." Yoshi said. Mr.5 drop to the ground. "Well time to wait for Luffy." Mario said as Carue saw Ms Golden Week sneaking away. "While that, how do you meet Nami and Usopp?" Mario asked. "Well, it begin with…" Yoshi said. *FlashBack*

"What are we gonna do now…." Nami said right after Zoro and Sanji left. "YOSHI!" Yoshi said. "AHHH… wait what?!" Usopp asked. He saw a green dinosaur. "You got nice boat! Anyway have you seen Ma-" Yoshi was about to asked a question when Nami come out. "Umm, not gonna ask that but look at this Usopp!" Nami said. *FlashBack Ended*

"After her short saying. A giant came in. We got carried to its base but when he isn't looking. We ran." Yoshi said. "I suppose you mean him." Mario pointed at the freed giant. "Name's Brogy! But Dorry! *sniff* WAHHH!" He cried looking at his burnt friend. Luffy come out. "Poor him." Luffy said as he wake up. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD?! DON'T SURPRISE EVERYONE!" Starlow shout at him as he woke up. "DORRY! I AM SO GLAD YOUR OK!" Brogy cried. "I won't die that easily!" Dorry said as Sanji come.

"Well, there is everyone! Did you get lost?" Sanji asked as everyone stared at him. "Hey wait… Are you Mr.3?!" Sanji point at the giant. "Wait, how did you know about Mr.3?" Vivi asked. "Well, I found this wax hut and I talk to the boss." He said. After a explanation he took out a Eternal Pose to Alabasta. Everyone was shock as Sanji look at them with an awkward look. Everyone then cheer. Later, Starlow and Yoshi introduce themselves.

"So that Luigi is missing… And I miss Paper Mario *sniff*, and some Toad, and the most important person, Princess Peach." Starlow said. Mario nodded. "Well, did Bowser come too?" Starlow asked as Mario jaw drop. "I will take that as you just realize…" Starlow said. "I hope your theory is wrong." Mario said as they sigh.

Later, they sail out and meet the Land Eater. Dorry and Brogy kill it to let Luffy and his friend continue. "Well, that turn out quite good." Mario said. "I am surprise how calm and cheery they are." Starlow said. Mario look up at the sky. You mention Paper Mario right?" Mario said. "Yes, I miss him." Starlow said. "Did you know I somehow manage to ask Professor to get Paper Mario to communicate with us? He did it. Paper Mario just tell me about his painty adventure." Mario said. "After we got home, take me to Mario." Starlow said. "We will get home and do your wish Starlow." Mario said as Yoshi come out, handing Mario a fishing rod. "Sanji want you to help him fish." Yoshi said. "I see, thank you." Mario said as he start to fish.

* * *

 _ **Whew, that is the end guys. Just to tell, Paper Mario is just mention but he will not appear in the series. And Starlow is here. Who could forget her Super Nova Sparkle attack? Well, I certainly hope you enjoy this. Next, I guess you can guess who is Mario going to meet next. Starlow is not gonna like this I think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**BACK AGAIN! Oh and remember I mention that Paper Mario is not going to be in this story? Well, I change my mind… again… but he is going to be here in this chapter with you know who. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. P.S. After this story, I am going to work on Paper Mario crossover. Cause why not. Don**_ ' _ **t worry though, I will still focus on the one I'm working on.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Brother Reunion and a Papery Reunion?**

While on the ship, Nami caught a fever, so everyone change their course into finding a doctor. Mario was sitting out in the snow looking in the sky. "Hey Mario! Are you not going inside? It's cold." Usopp asked as Sanji came out too. "Umm, no. I feel fine in cold, maybe because of the fire power I got." Mario replied. "Fire?" Sanji said in confused. "Ah, to make it short, I receive a fire power back in my world…." Mario paused. He remember something. "Are you ok Mario?" Usopp asked.

"Missing my brother, it's ok." Mario replied. "Brother?" Sanji asked. "I had a brother named Luigi. He is a bit of opposite of me. He wear green instead of red and had a hat with a "L" instead of a "M". He is a coward like you Usopp. But he too, receive a power, but it's electric. He is very powerful and taller than me but he is my little brother. Really, he rescued me from a king ghost named King Boo, twice." Mario said. "G-G-Ghost?!" Sanji and Usopp asked in surprised. "Ghost exist in my world. Anyway, ghost is his worst enemies yet he dare try and save me with the help of someone when he found out I was captured." Mario said. "Luigi and I loved each other so much. After all, we are brothers. Luigi don't like to adventure much but he want to be brave. When he is out on a adventure, he always want to stick with me." "Huh, brotherly love much?" Usopp asked as Sanji smack his head.

"When I mention my fire power to you guys, I feel worried about him because as I told you. He is really mostly scared of everything without me near him. I hope he is ok." Mario said. "Mario, can you come with me?" Sanji asked. "No problem!" Mario said as he jump to Sanji and follow him. "You had lots of friend don't you?" Sanji said. "And enemies too." Mario added. "Who is your umm, weirdest encountered friend?" Sanji asked. "Umm, why did you ask?" Mario asked. "No idea, for some reason, I want to know." Sanji said. "Well, he is not weird but the encounter is an accident." Mario said. "He is my Paper counter." Mario said. Sanji went silent. "What."

"Well, to explain it more clearly. One day, Luigi make a book in a old storage in a castle fell. It happened to be no normal book. It's a book that contain what we called, Paper World. Well, after that, it was the most craziness adventure I had been through. We met a paper version of Peach, then later we get ambushed by a stack paper of goombas. They use a tactic which non-paper people cannot do. Paper Mario which is what we called him flew down and save the day. Later, we become good friend. If it wasn't for him… The Kingdom would have fallen into the evil kings hand." Mario finished his Long Short Story. Sanji gotta admit. Mario has been through a lot. Then suddenly a random noise. "Agh, lets go check that." Sanji said as Mario nodded. Sanji was about to shout what is going on but he figure out when he open the door.

"We were attacked huh?" Sanji asked as Mario shouted Mamamia behind. "Yes." Luffy said as a huge short man named Wapol eat a part of the Strawhat's Crew ship. "HEY! DON'T GO EAT OUR SHIP!" Luffy shouted in anger as Luffy tries to punch him. "Sanji, I got a good way of handling him. If I grab something if I can find it and use it on him if you didn't kick him out yet." Mario said. Sanji nodded. Mario went back to the room and keep punching the Item Block. He found a Mini Mushroom. Mario snickered.

Mario come out and throw a Mini Mushroom at Wapol. Wapol then shrink. "What the?!" Everyone (Except Mario of course) said. "Mario… What did you do?" Sanji asked. "Not the thing I want but I thought it be funny. That's a Mini Mushroom. It make people shrink into a size of a biggest ant." Mario said. "AHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO WAPOL?!" One of Wapol's men asked. Luffy then pick him up (instead of you know what) then throw him. "Nah don't worry! He will turn back to normal in 15 minute. Good luck finding him!" Mario said as Wapol's men get on their ship and search for Wapol. "That was weird and awesome." Usopp said. "What's going on?" Vivi asked. "Oh, just a man named Wapol who attack us but we got rid of him as you see." Mario said. "Wapol? I feel like I have heard that name before." Vivi said but ignore anyway. "ISLAND! MAYBE THERE'S A DOCTOR THERE!" Luffy shouted. Everyone look at the island and nodded.

As soon the island parked near the shore, they were ambush by a citizen of the island. "Don't move pirate!" One of the people said. "Please! We are just trying to find a doctor!" Vivi said. "LIAR! We aren't gonna fall into a trick like that!" Another of the men said. "We are not lying! One of our crew is sick! Please! We need to find a doctor!" Vivi pleased. One of the men almost shot kill Vivi. Everyone on the boat thought Vivi just died. Luffy and Mario attempt to punch them but Vivi stop them. "One word can I say? WE ARE NOT LIKE A DUPLIGHOST!" Mario said as everyone got confused. They wondered, what is a Duplighost.

"Umm, nevermind. Let's just said. A freak who can disguise as someone and they love to lie." Mario said. Dalton the one who stop the men from attacking the Strawhat, guide them to the village. They put Nami in the bed. "If that witch came, she can save her life." Dalton said as everyone hear a car noise. It came crashing through the wall in the house and someone citizen shouted "Oi green guy! Don't go crashing a kart into someone house like that!" "Oh, sorry." The person in the car said. Someone was on it too. Mario was supered surprised. It was Luigi and Paper Mario?!

"Oh my star! It's you bro! It's true that you are here!" Luigi cried in happiness. Paper Mario hop and raise his hand. "PAPER MARIO?! LUIGI?!" Mario shouted. Everyone was dumbfounded by Paper Mario. He is all flat and look like Mario. "Is that Paper Mario? He's all paper." Sanji asked. "BRO I AM SO HAPPY!" Luigi hug Mario and lot of tears come out as Mario is patting him. Starlow come out of Mario pocket and Yoshi look at Luigi. "Aww, I like it when this happened. You are all cute." Starlow said as Yoshi nodded. "But the REAL question is… Paper Mario?! How did you get here?! Didn't you go back into the book?" Paper Mario nodded and explain that the star spirits said that they need help, they teleport the book to Luigi. Luigi was also confused why the book is in his hand. But Paper Mario only come out of the book. Luigi even had his kart repaired.

"I see…" Starlow said. "Wait, you understand all that?!" Sanji asked. "What? You don't understand him?" Starlow asked. "ALL HE DO IS RAISED HIS HAND!" Everyone (except Mario's friend) shouted. Nami woke up from all the noise. "Ugh, what's going on… AHH! MARIO DID YOU GOT TURN INTO A PAPER?!" Nami somehow able to shouted as the REAL Mario cough. "What." Nami was dumbfounded. She cough. Luffy discuss that he is going to take Nami to the witch. Nami agreed. Luigi wish he could help but his kart is now broken because of the crash he did. "Of course it would be broken. And pleaseeee don't do that mean stare when you drive it. Use it on the enemies." Sanji face palmed. Luffy and Sanji go to the witch house. You know what happen next.

"I am going to stay in the town. If anything bad happened, rush to me." Mario said. "Me too." Luigi said. "That is fine . Please rest yourself." Vivi said. Mario's whole friend decided to stay with Mario. Dalton, Vivi and Usopp left. "Man bro, you just got another girlfriend didn't you? I am jealous." Luigi said. "No Luigi, she is a princess in this world. I wanted to help her. And you have Daisy." Mario said. Luigi said with a "Oh".

A long minute past… Mario and his friend are talking to each other as Vivi came in. "MARIO! DALTON! HE'S BEEN SHOT! AND BURIED!" Vivi said. Everyone followed Vivi and Mario and his friend help her finding Dalton. As they are helping treating Dalton. A doctor from Wapol's men came. (yep, just time skip.). Everyone (except for Luffy's Friend and Mario's Friend) is in disagreement since they work for Wapol. But they said there are not many doctor here and they don't want to help Wapol in the first place. They are doctor, they help people not treat them bad. Mario said to trust them. He got a good feeling. Luigi, Starlow and Yoshi nodded, so does Paper Mario. The doctor thanked them and treat Dalton. Later, they fix a lift. Mario's friend and himself and Luffy's friend and Dalton and some men decided to go.

Only to found out Luffy save the day. Dalton was surprised by the heard of Wapol being defeated. As everyone spot a reindeer named Chopper. Usopp thought it was a monster which make him ran away. Luffy chase after him as everyone laugh. Later, Sanji, who got his bone broken, was being fix and Nami was cured. And she did an offering so she doesn't have to pay. "Bro, I got a baaaadddd feeling about that Nami there." Luigi whispered to Mario. Mario sighed but glad everyone can leave since Nami decided to leave anyway. Later Chopper joined Luffy's Crew as they are running away from Kureha (the witch doctor) who is throwing a weapon. The crew got on the ship as the Strawhat celebrate of the new member (Mario and his friend didn't celebrate.). Luigi and Paper Mario decided to come of course.

Again, Mario was looking up at the sky. "Bro ya alright?" Luigi asked. "I'm alright." Mario replied back. "I hope we find Peach and get back to our world as soon as possible." Luigi said. "Maybe I will have to think of an good bye to them, they are nice pirate." Luigi said. Mario and Luigi look back as they saw the crew explaining to Chopper that Mario his friend are from another world so they are not pirate or a part of their crew. They are just sticking with them. Chopper was surprised and think it's awesome. Nami face palmed. She think it would not be awesome if she just suddenly was drag to another world. "Yeah you are right." Mario said. Starlow come out of Mario's pocket. "I certainly hopeee, you are in brave "mode" right now," Starlow said. "Mode?! I am not a robot Starlow. And I will try to be brave!" Luigi shouted. Suddenly a GIANT Dolphin come out of the sea as Luigi screamed in horrid. The crew smile (except Nami, Vivi, Usopp and Chopper) and Luffy shouted "SAIL OUT!" Everyone begin to help each other to get away from the dolphin, except for Luigi, who fainted after seeing a Gigantic Dolphin. Mario face palmed and as the crew laugh.

* * *

 _ **That is it for today guys. Sorry for a lot of no Mario in main story if you know what I meant. I don't want it to be too long and Mario's power is a bit too overpower in the One Piece. So I decided for Mario in this chapter to help the another character. Don't worry, Mario will fight in the main one. If you are wondering what I meant by Luigi's mean stare. Check out Mario Kart 8 (I think.). Luigi sure did a stare there. Anyway, I think you might be wondering, will Bowser appear? Sadly no. Bowser monstrous body would ruin the whole story and Smoker would be after Bowser instead of finding Luffy. I just wondered one think. What happened if Mario meet Mr.3 and told him that he is like a Duplighost? Hehehe, I wondered? Anyway, bye!**_


	4. Reason for not making more chapter

**I am so sorry for not posting a while, why? Well, I am doing some art work and house chore T_T. Don't worry, the chapter is still W.I.P and this chapter will be long. I'm sorry, but I want the story to be good. I hope you understand. And I am kinda sick right now. So, yeah. Not gonna be posting it for a while. Sorry and bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I am so sorry for taking this long to upload it. But, Plumber and Pirate is back. School is still going on with lots of homework. But, I should be able to published more sooner now. Anyway, we will skip to where the crew meet Bon Clay, or we call him Mr.2. By the way, I will work a new way on my paragraph and I need to practice my grammars. Sorry by the way that it is just part for now. I got no time but I wanna show you my work.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Bon Clay/Mr.3 and We are Getting Closer! (Part 1)**

On the Straw Hat's Pirate Ship... Luigi is still resting from a shock while Starlow was mad at him for being knock out by a dolphin. Yoshi is chatting with Chopper, Luffy and Nami. Zoro, Paper Mario, Mario, Sanji and Usopp is playing Card.

"I still can't believe you just got shock by a giant harmless dolphin, Luigi." Starlow groaned. "Be brave like Mario. Like the time you saved Mario." Luigi then jumped up. "The reason I managed to saved Mario is because he's my brother! And he is in danger!" Luigi replied while being angry. "What happened if he's in danger in this world then?" Starlow glared at Luigi as he sweatdropped.

"Well, look at that. Luigi is back from shock." Yoshi said when he look at the awake green brother. "I kinda understand why Luigi is scared. But geez..! It's just a dolphin." Chopper said. "Well, he is easily surprised, I once heard that even whacking a hammer on a floor right in front of Luigi scared him. I'm surprised though he didn't get a heart attack once." Yoshi wondered. "Look! A bird!" Luffy disturbed the two.

The bird that Luffy mention is getting closer. "It is a BIRD Captain Obvious. But, isn't that bird..." The bird then swoop pass them. "BIGGER THAN USUAL?!" Yoshi finished. "Huh? Where's Luffy?" Nami asked in fear. The two look and didn't see Luffy. "WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?! HE WILL GET EATEN!" Nami cried as Luffy is shouting in joy. "Ahhh!" Chopper was freaked out. He panicked and went to the gang who is playing card. "LUFFY IS GOING TO GET EATEN!" Chopper keep repeating the same word then stopped. "Why are you so calmed?!" He asked. "Did he ask for help?" Usopp said. "No..?" Chopper shook his head. "Then he will be fine." Sanji said as Mario nodded. Paper Mario predicted something and went to Starlow and Luigi. "Paper Mario?" Mario asked.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." Luffy said. "TWIST!" Luffy finished the word. "Oh...that's cool." Chopper said as Luffy and the Bird came crashing down, surprising the gang. "I got FOOD!" Luffy cried. "Why are you guys lying down?" "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" The gang shouted. "Never mind that for now, that is one big birdy." Mario said while he is shocked at the size of the bird. "We will have food stored for us for a while." Sanji said, glaring at Luffy.

Later...  
"Usopp, Luffy-kun, how is the fishing?" Vivi asked as Mario came jumping. "You think this will work?" Usopp asked Luffy. "Well, we ate all the food..." Luffy sweatdropped. Vivi came to see the two, then suddenly she heard a familiar quaking noise. "Isn't that voice...?" Mario asked. Vivi push the two out of the way to see the rod. She was surprised when she saw Carue as a bait. "You think we will get a shark?" Luffy asked. "We probably will." Ussop said while he smirked. "You two..." Vivi then grab Usopp and Luffy's head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CARUE!" She shouted as she bang the two's head together as Carue quacked angrily.

" _Something, it's the best thing not to mess with girl. Like that time when Peach manage to save me somehow and she play sport very professional._ " Mario thought as he sweatdropped. Meanwhile somewhere...

* * *

"You all! We will fine Mr.3 understood?!" A man who dress as a woman said. "Understood Mr.2!" His men cried. "Mr. Bon Clay! We are entering some sort of weird area!" One of his men shouted. "I'm not afraid of a little fog! We move on!" Mr.2 shouted. As they pass in, the straw hat's crew pass in too without them both noticing. "*Coff*" Is what everyone is witnessing. After they went out of the fog. "Mr... BON CLAY!" One of his men notice that he is missing. The men try to search for him in every single inches of their ship.

"Uhhh..." Mario reacted to what he witness that is on the rod now. "What's wrong bro?" Luigi joined the three who is staring at something. Luigi came to see what it is and. "MAMAMIA!" Luigi was surprised when he saw a man dress as a woman, hugging Carue. "QUACK QUACK!" Carue cried, trying to shake off Mr.2. "UGH! WHY IS THERE A DUCK HERE?!" Mr.2 cried. "Someone other than me dress as a woman once!" Luigi said happily, getting a flashback where he had to disguise as Princess Peach in order to save her from Cackletta/Bowletta. Everyone look at Luigi, dumbfounded (Instead of Mario). "What?" Starlow said. "Long short story, he had to disguised as a woman in order to save someone." Mario explained. Mr.2 then fell to the ocean. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! YOU JUST HAD TO HELP ME!" Mr.2 cried. Everyone faced is like "..." as someone (off screen) saved Mr.2.

"Thank you. My name is Bon Clay. As a token of my gratitude, I'll show you my power!" Mr.2 said. "You're a Devil Fruit User?" Usopp asked. "No wonder you can't swim." Chopper said. Luffy was excited to see his power. He then use his left hand and slap Luffy. "LUFFY!" Mario shouted as everyone get in their battle stance. "Calm down, calm down." Mr.2 said as the fog exposed his face... "I told you I will show you my power!" His face is now Luffy, which shocked everyone.

"H-His voice!" Starlow said. "And face..!" Luigi said. "IS THE SAME AS LUFFY!" Everyone shouted. "That is right! If I touch your face with my left hand..." Bon Clay begin to tap everyone head, though Starlow, Yoshi, Luigi and Mario backed up. "I can transform into them!" Bon Clay said, showing his Straw hat's crew face. " _He is reminding me of Doopliss but his ability is different_." Mario thought. He shows Nami face and try to show a proof that even the body is same (Mario's Team didn't see it.) and get punch by Nami. "I am sorry, but I cannot show you anymore..." Bon Clay said as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper cheer him, wanting to see more.

"I am glad Paper Mario isn't here. He don't really like copy cat much." Mario said as Starlow nodded. Vivi, Sanji and Paper Mario come out the door to see what's going on. When Vivi saw Bon Clay transforming. She saw something that surprised her. Paper Mario was confused by Vivi's Reaction and at the same time, doesn't like the transforming person. A little while, Bon Clay's crew arrived and take Bon Clay back. "Everyone, I think we are in trouble." Vivi said. Everyone was confused.

"That person who just left. Is one of Baron Work's Elite." Vivi said, surprising everyone. "He seem to not realize that he's just in the enemy ship, but he have the woman/man institute and one of the face he turned...is my dad." Vivi continued, which surprised everyone. "He touch Luffy's Crew face, not ours, and not Sanji. Which mean that now they will know Luffy's Crew identity. We must act fast now. Sanji you got a plan?" Mario said. "We use a bandage to know who is real and not imposter?" Sanji asked. "Good idea." Mario said as he went to grab some bandages. "We need to guard more up...the enemy is now a real threat to us." Zoro said.

* * *

Continued in the next part...

 _ **Hello again. Next will be the part two. I already make most of the story, so don't worry. I may included a cameo of my OC team, The Star Dream. You will see. Let me know should my OC be included in the story or not. Just one thing, they are from other dimension/world. So they are not pirate or anything. I hope you enjoy this part. See you, in the next part. Signing off, PatPlayWorld.**_


	6. Note from Author

_**I am here by, to make an announcement. Plumber and Pirate and Kirby Adventure in Pokemon World (Whatever it's called) is going to be remake. I think the story had a bit lots of character and Mario is not involved in a main event. So I need to remake it. Story will not be removed, but there will be a word 'remake' in the remake story. Anyway, SORRY! Going to do homework now, bye! Watch for Mukuro too! He is coming to One Piece new oc story!**_


End file.
